magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
WIXOSS
First Season: Selector Infected WIXOSS Japanese Title: セレクター Infected WIXOSS WIXOSS (short for "Wish Across") is a popular trading card game in which players battle against each other with fighters known as LRIGs (ルリグ Rurigu) (girl spelled backwards), female character cards with wills of their own, using cards to support them. Special girls can hear the voices of the LRIGs, and those who possess them are called Selectors. These Selectors have card battles in a dimension that other humans cannot access. It's said that whoever triumphs in these battles will have their wish granted. Ruko Kominato, who receives a WIXOSS deck from her brother, discovers that her LRIG, which she names Tama, can speak. She soon learns that she has been chosen as a 'Selector', girls who must battle against other Selectors. Should they be victorious in battle, they will be able to have any wish granted, but should they lose three times to other Selectors, they will lose that chance and lose all memory of the game. As she and various other Selectors battle it out for the sake of their wish, Ruko finds herself drawn into the dark sinister world of WIXOSS, discovering that win or lose, there is always a cost. Second Season: Selector Spread WIXOSS Japanese Title: セレクター Spread WIXOSS Get ready for the thrilling second season of the WIXOSS series! Immerse yourself in a game where special cards called LRIGs—cards that possess personalities and wills of their own—can change your life forever. Teenager Ruko holds one of these rare cards, and if she wins, her wish will be granted. But what happens if she loses? Third Season: Lostorage Incited WIXOSS High school student Homura Suzuko has returned to Ikebukuro, the town where she grew up. "We're friends forever!" She treasures her memories of her old friend from when she was little, Morikawa Chinatsu, and she's excited at the prospect of meeting her again. But when she gets to school, she finds she has trouble fitting in with the rest of the class. One day, she decides that if she learns to play the card game WIXOSS, she might be able to make some friends. She stops at a card shop on her way home and buys a deck set. When she takes the set home and opens it, the girl on one of the cards begins to move, and speak. "Welcome, Selector." Humans chosen as Selectors must battle for control of the five coins that hold all their memories. If they can retake all the coins, they win, and can leave the game. But if they lose, as a penalty— "Lostorage"—What will become of Suzuko as she's caught up in this insane game? And just like Suzuko, Chinatsu finds herself drawn into the game as well... Fourth Season: Lostorage Conflated WIXOSS The peaceful days turn out to be short-lived as the shadow of another Selector Battle looms large. Kiyoi Mizushima is the first to notice that things are amiss, and she makes her move to put an end to the cycle of darkness.The Battle this time includes a new card, "Key," and has been set up with rules different than before. With both the mastermind and their motive shrouded in mystery, the darkness grows ever deeper and more menacing. Suzuko Homura, Chinatsu Morishita, Hanna Mikage, Ruuko Kominato, Yuzuki Kurebayashi, Hitoe Uemura, and Akira Aoi, the Selectors gather once again. 'Episode List' Category:Anime Category:2010-2019 Category:WIXOSS Page